What Could Start with a White Camellia
by instrument trio
Summary: Sometimes it's nice not to be noticed, to kind of just blend into the crowd. Or at least that's what Hanako Tanaka thought. But when Naruto shows her what it's like to have a friend will she think otherwise? And what's with all the flowers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh wow. I don't know what's possesing me to put this one up on fanfiction but here it is. Don't own Naruto. Wish I did. Never will. Oh well.

---

1st. Entry, Monday

Jeez, there was school today. First day in fact. A whole week of school, and this is the FIRST week of school. What were they thinking? Oh yeah, the teachers wanted to make our lives a living heck. Hm? Oh, my name is Hanako. Hanako Tanaka. Now that we've got that over with, back to school, neh? I'm in the class with all the populars. Oh yes, all of them, and we don't switch to our individual classes, no, the classes stay in one group, which means they're in ALL of my classes. Joy. They only do that because there are a small number of kids in each class though. Seriously, in mine, there are 10. Oh, where are my non-existant manners, let me tell you about my classmates.

First there's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Oh yes, everyone knows Naruto Uzumaki. Loved or hated by everyone, great if not annoying personality, cute in an innocent way, and most of all, prankster. He's got the usual blonde hair, blue eyes, but he makes it work, oh yes, he makes it work. You can definitely tell by his fangirls, and if that doesn't convince you, just look at him one day. You'll join the fangirl ranks by the hour.

Next there's the resident bad boy/hottie combination a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, THE Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone has heard of Sasuke Uchiha. Now HE has fangirls. I mean, the whole SCHOOL basically loves him. Well, except for me, but I've got reasons for that. Seemingly obvious reasons, but hey, love is blind. Reason number one? He's a jerk. A big one. But that doesn't matter to his fans. He's got black hair and onyx eyes. Yes, onyx, as his fangirls repeatedly screech and rave about in the hallways. Whatever.

Now for the prettiest girls in school. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura has one of the weirdest hair colors, but don't tell her I said that. Anyways, it's pink. Yes, pink. Bubblegum pink if I must be specific. But she has beautiful green eyes, rare in _this_ town, let me tell you. The boys totally obsess over her, she's caught every boy's attention. Every boy. Well, every boy except for her goal, Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, THE Sasuke Uchiha. Ugh. Anyways, she's extremely smart. _The_ smartest girl in the whole entire school. Second only to THE Sasuke Uchiha. Ugh. Got to stop doing that.

And lets talk about Ino Yamanaka. Unlike her best friend, and rival, Sakura, she doesn't have a weird color. In fact, she could almost pass as Naruto Uzumaki's sister. Well…not really. But they have the same hair color and eye color, but her hair is paler, and Naruto's eyes look more…crystalline? Anyways, her hair is long. Freaky long. And of course she's after Sasuke Uchiha, who isn't? Oh yes. Me. Anyways, she's not as nice as Sakura, but she can be pretty persuasive sometimes. And of course, her hoard of fanboys. Joy. She flirts with them constantly. It makes me gag, silently of course, you don't want to get on HER bad side.

Oh of course, the cutest girl in school. Hinata Hyuuga. I don't have anything against her, not at all. I don't think anyone does. She's too innocent, and she's really nice too. She has dark, blue-ish black hair, cut short, and pale lavender, opal-ish looking eyes. No, she's not blind, it's a family trait, but you could mistake her for blind if you didn't know. Oh yes, _she's_ the other one who doesn't like Sasuke. I knew I was wrong when I said I was the only one…I'm sure there's one more though. Anyways, no, she likes Naruto, and who's to blame her. He's a really nice person…I guess. Her fanboys are jealous of Naruto. Really jealous. I mean, no one else can get her to blush like he does. Sometimes I don't think it's too healthy for a person to blush like that, but, whatever.

Oh yes, now for the smartest person in school. Shikamaru Nara. Oh, I said Sasuke was the smartest didn't I? Well, technically, if you look at the grades he is, but Shikamaru is really the smartest. He just doesn't try I guess, or at least that's what he told the teacher. I think it was something along the lines of "School is such a drag. Why bother if I already know everything?" He's some sort of genius or something. I like him, in a totally, he's just an acquaintance way of course. His hair looks like a pineapple. Or would if a pineapple was dark brown…but it's always in a spiky little ponytail at the top of his head. Hm…I like pineapples. He's got lazy brown looking eyes and is almost always sleeping. If he's not sleeping, I can tell you he's probably looking at the clouds or playing Shogi. Ha. Old men play Shogi. Oh, did I tell you he has fangirls? Oh yes, he has fangirls. A lot to be precise. Not as many as Naruto or Sasuke, but he has fangirls.

Hm, next, how about Shikamaru's friend, Chouji. He's….chubby…big boned…whatever you want to call him. He's really nice though, and quiet. But, I guess you would be quiet if there was almost always some food in your mouth. But I've got nothing against him either. He has a … 'minor' problem with being insulted or called fat. He can't stand it. Basically, he explodes and starts ranting mercilessly at the poor person. But despite that, he's a nice person. He's very observant, and very trustworthy. He's got reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Sometimes you don't expect him to have any fangirls, but he does have them. Fewer than most people, but he does have them. In fact, I think there is only one person in my class who doesn't have fangirls or boys. Excluding me of course. I like Chouji's fangirls. They're really nice. And they leave presents by his locker. Why would I like that? Well, my locker's next to Chouji's and he shares his presents with the people next to him. Even if he doesn't really know them. See, told you he's nice. But he won't share his barbecue potato chips, no matter how nice he is, it's easier not to ask.

Let's talk about the only person other than me who doesn't have fangirls that I know of. That would be Shino. Shino Aburame. There's nothing wrong with him, really, in fact he's a pretty nice person, not to mention, he's friends with Hinata Hyuuga. It's just his interest in bugs that repels any potential fangirls. I really don't mind bugs. The only ones I don't like are mosquitoes and hornets. Those and leeches. I can't stand those. Anyways, Shino is a really quiet person. Extremely quiet. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard him talk before. He has dark brown hair, and no one knows what color his eyes are. He's always wearing these dark sunglasses. Oh well. I'd really like to know though…maybe he has two different eye colors, like brown and blue, or blue and green, or green and brown. I wouldn't know, but that would be cool.

Oh yes, Shino's other friend Kiba. He's kind of rude sometimes, but he's nice otherwise. He's also a prankster, but not as good as Naruto. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He loves dogs, absolutely loves dogs. I remember one day he brought in his puppy to school. I think its name was Akamaru…Oh yes, in the case of fangirls, of course he has some. I mean, girls just can't resist a puppy. Or a person who loves puppies. Not to mention he's a flirt, and a pretty good one at that. Kiba's friends with Hinata as well. If you ask me, I think he likes her, but of course, you didn't ask me so ignore that comment.

Oh yes, then there's me. Nothing special. I mean, you always hear about people who look in the mirror and are like "There's nothing special about me, I've got boring brown/blonde/red/whatever color hair and blue/green/brown/whatever color eyes. Blah, blah, blah" Well, the thing is, those people are pretty. Not saying that I'm not, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And when I'm the beholder, I'm just like any other girl who hates skirts and makeup. Fine, I've got black hair, shoulder length, not that it matters, it's always in a ponytail anyways, and hazel eyes. More brown than hazel but that doesn't matter either. I find myself wishing that I had red hair and green eyes, but it really doesn't matter. That would draw attention to me, and I don't like attention. That makes it a good thing about my hair and eyes, 'cuz there are a lot of brown haired, brown eyed girls. If you want to ask about what I'm like you're at a dead end, 'cuz even I don't know what I'm like. I'm just me, ya know?

---

And that's it for the first chapter. Joy, huh? Anyways, the next one should be coming soon. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here's the second chapter! crowd cheers Thank you, thank you. Please enjoy and feel free to point out that I don't own Naruto. That's a good dream there if I did. ha.

---

2nd Entry, Tuesday

Oh wow. I'm really embarrassed. I accidentally bumped into Naruto today. I wasn't paying attention. All I was thinking about was how I hated the stupid dress code. Seriously. Who makes the dress code a mandatory, ugly, plaid skirt that doesn't even reach your knees? That and the stupid white dress shirt. I hate white. It's too easy to see through when it gets wet. I always have a sweater vest over my shirt because of that. Anyways, I bumped into him and all my books scattered to the floor. He stared at me for a second before he was all "Hey, are you a new student or something? I've never seen you around before"

I could barely talk, I mean, seriously, no one ever talks to me. I just sit in the back of the classroom and do my work quietly. Well, to my credit I did manage a "No. Not really" but other than that, all I could do was shake my head and scramble to gather my books. What was I supposed to say? I've been in your class for the past 9 or so years? Argh. I'm an idiot. I blame this all on homework. Seriously, if the teachers didn't hate us so much and pile us with homework on the SECOND day of school, this wouldn't have happened.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I fell asleep in social studies class today. Not that I don't do it almost every day, but for some reason when I woke up Naruto was staring straight at me. Yes, at me. I don't sit next to anyone else, and no one else was even remotely in the area that he was staring at. He grinned at me and waved before turning back around again. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. No one EVER notices me, EVER. This was not good. My days of being happily ignored looked like they were coming to a close. I made sure I was the last person out of class, because seriously, I didn't want anyone to notice me. It was lunch time and I was determined to sit by myself as usual.

Well, let's just say it didn't work. Naruto spotted me in the lunch line and basically followed me outside. Yes, we can eat lunch outside in our school. I love it because that means no one notices that I'm all alone at lunch. I usually sit in one of these low trees on the school property that are easy to climb into, even if you have to wear a stupid, shorter than knee length skirt. For a school that's trying to keep girls modest, they're not working. Seriously. The girls who would usually be shortening their skirts so they look good don't even bother. That's kind of messed up. Anyways, I was about to go to my tree and happily do my homework while eating my grilled cheese sandwich(mm…grilled cheese) when Naruto walked up to me. He was all, "Hey, I never caught your name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

I just nodded mutely as I continued walking towards my tree. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd leave…

"Um…hello? What's your name?" he was persistent. And annoying. So…I told him my name. Seriously, I did. I'm an idiot. He was like "Hanako…that means flower child right? That's a pretty name. Do you like flowers?"

Well, I shrugged and continued walking. He continued to follow me, asking me questions and making random and annoying comments like, "You don't talk much do you?"

Well now, why would he think that? I talk a lot for his information…to my stuffed animals. Don't laugh. They were presents from my old friends and I like to keep them. They remind me of very good memories. I also talk to the birds outside my window. Anyways…he wanted me to sit with him, and his friends. I refused of course. He shrugged and sat next to me and started eating. Gah! Why won't he leave me alone?

---

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll post the next one too, I promise. hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. I do own Hanako though. Joy. I realized I say joy alot. That and anyways. Anyways, anyways, anyways. Joy, joy, joy. Ha. I think I'm hyper. Anyways, on to the fanfic. Joy...ha!

---

3rd Entry, Wenesday

Thank God I'm on track. That's all I can say really.

…

Oh, I almost forgot. I found a flower in my locker at the end of the day. It was a blue periwinkle…and it was from Naruto. I remember staring as I found it then reading the note attached to it. It's right here. It says "I remembered your name meant flower child so I got you a flower. Did you know blue periwinkles mean friendship? Cool huh? Well, anyways, have a nice day"

I remember thinking what the heck when I found it. I mean seriously, what the heck? He shouldn't read that much into names.

…

Okay. I wasn't planning on writing what happened, but it was the most eventful thing today, and I've got to write something…I promised her…sorry. Anyways, I was confronted by Naruto's fangirls. After school I was stuffing my homework into my backpack. That reminds me, I need a new one. As I was saying, I was stuffing my homework into my back pack and leaving the school. Just before I was off of school property though, someone shoved me, making me fall to the ground. Apart from skinned knees I was fine, but as I scrambled to pick up my books, someone stepped on my last book. My photo book. My beloved photo book I take everywhere with me.

"You should say sorry for bumping into me" A snotty voice commanded. I looked up. I just had to. She was stepping on my photo book for goodness sake. Anyways, I saw a girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes. I've always liked the combination of brown hair and blue eyes, but she made it look bad. Maybe it was that sneer she had on her face…

"S-sorry…could you maybe…um…get off my book?"

Yeah. That's what I said. With the stuttering and pauses and all. Pathetic huh? She ignored me. Not surprised, but she kept talking to me saying "You think you're so special huh? Talking to Naruto-kun like that, like he actually likes you. He just had pity on you because you're soooooo pathetic. Keep away from Naruto-kun freak, don't take advantage of his kindess, cuz, hate to say it, but you're not his type."

Oookay…personally, I don't care about Naruto. I just wanted him to stop bothering me. That and I wanted her to get off my photo book.

"Okay…but please, can you please get off my book?"

Jeez, I'm so pathetic. I hate that word. Whoever made that word should be hit by a bus. Anyways, she didn't get off my book. Instead, I was kicked in the side by another girl. Oh yeah, never did tell you that I never stood up after picking up my books. I just sat there, waiting for her to get off my photo book. Luckily, the person who kicked me was a little weakling, but she took me by surprise, so I fell over a bit.

"Ha. Look how pathetic she is Masako"

So that was her name. Masako. Governing child. Interesting, I bet she's the president of Naruto's fanclub if she lived up to her name. I was kicked again, in the side, but that time it hurt. Masako picked up my book and sneered again as she looked through it. I stared at her warily, ignoring the throb in my side. That's gonna be bruised by tomorrow I bet.

"It's a crummy photo book" she stated as she laughed mockingly at it. Then she gasped.

"She has a picture of Naruto-kun in here!"

All I could think of was, 'I did?', then it hit me. My class photo from last year. I had put it in my photo book. Other than that, all I had were pictures of my friends. My heart stopped when I heard a loud ripping noise. Masako and her followers had started to rip up my photos. I tried to stop them, I seriously tried, but they ripped most of them up. The only reason they stopped was because Naruto walked up.

"Hi Masako-chan! Hey, what are you doing on the ground Hanako-chan? Wait, what are you guys doing?"

I glared at him. I wished he was dead. I wished I had a knife to chuck at his head. It was all his fault. If he hadn't insisted on bugging me I would still have my photos.

"Oh, she was just showing us her photo book Naruto-kun"

I would have scoffed if it weren't for the fact that tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"Really? Cool, can I see?"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed the rest of my books, snatched the photo book and as many of my torn photos as I could and ran away as fast as I could from school. I think I left about 12 of my pictures there. They were ripped of course, and one of them was a picture of my best friend. I know, I looked through all the pictures I had left. Anyways, I've got to fix my remaining pictures, so…I'll write again tomorrow I guess.

---

That was also a semi-short chapter. Sorry again. Whoo, I didn't think i'd get this far. I'm not sure this fanfic is going to last long, but i'll get the next chappie on, i promise. REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter weirds me out. I kept getting the feeling that Naruto likes her or something but he JUST realized she existed 2 days ago. Weird huh? Anyways, I don't own Naruto. Joy, huh? I wish i did, but i don't.

Taishoku: STOP SAYING ANYWAYS AND JOY

me: Where did you come from? Aren't you supposed to be in JWMYS?

Taishoku: Not my fault you're so annoying.

Renshi: Naruto's paying for ramen today! C'mon Taishoku! drags Taishoku away

me: ...yeah...

---

4th Entry, Thursday

I really didn't want to go to school today. Not like I ever had a choice. I sulked as my alarm clock went off, I clearly remember me sulking. Anyways, school wasn't very bad, I guess, well at least not the parts before lunch. I'm trying to be optimistic here. I went through most of my classes without bumping into Naruto(even though he's in all of my classes. Weird), his fangirls, or any person really. Well, not until lunch. I had learned my lesson and kept my photo book home this time. I really don't think I could have taken it if the rest of it was destroyed. I brought my own lunch today so I wouldn't have to go through the lunch line and I headed straight for my tree. I brought a notebook instead and started drawing and writing. I decided to draw a picture of everyone in my homeroom/class and write about each of them. I f I learned anything new about them I'd add it to the list. I was going last name first, reverse alphabet direction which meant that I did Ino first. I really didn't know much about her so it didn't take that long to fill in the writing section. It was drawing her that took some time. I'm not the best artist, but I'm remotely good. I'm more of a cartoonist. I try to draw as realistically as possible while still drawing a cartoon. Well, I did finally get Ino done. Naruto was next. I had just started to draw him when I heard someone walking towards me. I quickly closed my book and was about to put it away when I heard the voice again. That snotty, aggravating voice.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Drawing" I said calmly as I held my notebook tightly against my chest. It had my drawings from last year and the year before in it too. I had drawn a picture of everybody from my class on their birthday, but never actually gave their pictures to them. I also had other drawings I did just for fun.

"I bet she drew a picture of Naruto-kun" a new person sneered. I looked at her carefully. Blonde hair, green eyes(those are still rare in this town), freckles, and WAY too much makeup. But then again, most girls in this school have too much makeup. Not that I would know. I don't wear makeup.

"She probably did Natsumi" Minako replied as she looked at me in disgust. I was dying to say 'Up yours' but I didn't. A random bout of sanity I guess. Natsumi huh? Summer beauty. She really is kind of pretty, but I still think she wears too much makeup. Before I realized what was happening Minako had grabbed my notebook from me and was looking through it.

"Oh my god! She DID draw a picture of Naruto-kun. Three in fact!"

Wow, she can count. Yes, two on his birthdays last year and the year before and one just now. She can rip them up if she wants to, I've scanned all those pictures onto my computer. I was stunned when I felt a stinging sensation on my face. I heard a loud slapping noise and blinked, realizing that Minako had just slapped me on my face.

"You…you….HOW DARE YOU!?!"

"What did I do?" I asked calmly as I held my cheek. I was trying not to let my anger show through my words.

"How DARE you draw pictures of Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed as she threw my notebook to the ground and stomped on it.

"I drew pictures of my whole class" I pointed out. That was stupid. It earned me another slap. I was loosing my patience with this fangirl, I was loosing it fast.

"You don't deserve to draw Naruto-kun! You don't even deserve to look at his face!" she screeched as she began to give me another slap. I was surprised when her hand never hit my face. Surprised and glad. My cheeks were starting to hurt.

"What are you doing?" a voice growled. I turned slightly and was surprised to see Naruto holding Minako's wrist and glaring angrily at her.

"I was just defending you Naruto-kun! This…this…freak was insulting you"

I was laughing to myself then. I don't think she realized that I took the word freak as a complement from her. It meant that she thought I was different from her and weird. If I'm different from her, it's a good thing. A really good thing.

"I don't believe you"

We stared at Naruto in shock, the two of his many fangirls and me. Naruto was always smiling or had a happy look on his face. He barely ever got angry and he never growled or snapped at people.

"Wh-wha?"

"I was watching the whole thing. You attacked her for no good reason"

I blocked out the whole thing after listening to that and picked up my stuff quickly, deciding to leave before all the attention in the school was directed over there.

I'm sad to say that Naruto chased after me. I'm really starting to wonder why he can't leave me alone. I've been through years of school not being noticed, and I'm happy about it. Nothing like this has ever happened.

"Hanako, wait up!"

I would have to have been insane to wait so guess what? I didn't. Yay me. One problem with not waiting up. Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled a little too hard. Yeah, I fell backwards and collided into him. So overly clichéd am I right? To my credit, I didn't blush or anything like people do in most clichéd moments. I just moved off of him. He was blushing a bit though.

"Sorry about that"

I ignored him and pointedly looked away from him.

"Hanako, I'm sorry about what Minako and Natsumi did today and what Minako and Katsumi did yesterday"

Ha. The other one's name is Katsumi. Jeez, what do parents have with naming their child about beauty and power and stuff? I learn so much from school.

"I'm sorry about your notebook and pictures too. I promise they won't do anything like that again. They're usually really nice"

I started to walk away while he was talking. I didn't need to hear this. Delusions from a person who is too nice and too cute for his own good. Ha.

"Wait, Hanako!"

I didn't want him to accidentally pull me into him again so I stopped. I blinked as a package was pushed into my hands.

"I fixed your pictures. I'm sorry again"

It's still killing me how I smiled at him. I just had to smile. He looked so randomly depressed. Why did I smile at him?!?! He gave me a smile back. It was a cute smile, a small, cute, sheepish smile. Darn him. Yeah, and guess what I found when I opened my locker at the end of school? I found a hyacinth. It was purple. I stared at it again before reading the note.

"I found out that purple hyacinths mean that you are sorry. Well, I'm sorry for what Minako-chan, Natsumi-chan, and Katsumi-chan did…and I'm sorry that you got hurt. Your legs got scratched up, I know it was their fault…again, sorry – Naruto"

He's seriously reading too much into my name. I remember when he first heard about Sakura's name. He used to have a crush on her and every day he'd leave Sakura flowers in her locker. On Hinata and Ino's birthdays he left yellow tulips in their lockers. Apparently for Hinata it had something to do with her name meaning sunshine or sunny. I don't think I'll ever understand. But seriously, I've never gotten anything from him or anyone on my birthday. He bumps into me in the hall one day and randomly decides to start giving me flowers? What the heck?

---

Taishoku is threatening to keep me up at night by giving me inspirations for new fanfics if i don't get any reviews. Please review!

Renshi: That doesn't sound like a bad thing...

me: i need my sleep. do you know what happens when i don't get my sleep? things die. they get destroyed. blow up. go BOOM!

Renshi: yeah...sure...Let's get some pocky!

me: GREAT! you're paying! runs off

Renshi: No fair!

---


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WHOO! Long awaited chapter is out, yeah? Sorry for the long wait, and i mean LONG. the ususal disclamer, ya know, i don't own the naruto characters, yada, yada. enjoy!

* * *

Entry 5, Friday

The last day of school for this week. Usually I would be happy, ya know. I mean, in a few hours, I'm free for two days, but I wasn't. Reason one, I had to take the bus. I love it when my mom drives me to school, even when it means that my brother has to be in the car, but my mom had to go to work early. I had to wait outside, and it seemed fall was coming early. There was an evil little wind that was blowing. It seemed persistent on wanting to blow up my skirt. Stupid skirt. I'd like to burn this ugly piece of cloth. That's all it is really, a small piece of cloth. Anyways, when the bus finally came there was only one other person on it. Guess who. You bet. It was him. Naruto. Of all the stupid clichés in the world. I tried to ignore him. He was sitting in the back of the bus, so I decided to sit in the middle. He moved. Right next to me. For the love of God, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

"Hey Hanako"

I closed my eyes. Maybe he's just a figment of my imagination. If I can't see him, then he's not there, right? Right?

"Hanaaaaaaaako-chaaaaaan, are you sleeping?"

Someone has something against me. I'm serious. What did I do to deserve this?

On another note, today in English we were paired up with partners for a project. The partners were Sasuke and Sakura(to Sakura's joy), Shikamaru and Ino(to Ino's horror and disgust), Kiba and Hinata(Kiba was unbelievably happy, Hinata looked kind of depressed), and Shino and Chouji(no complaints, no comments). The teacher totally forgot about me and was about to put Naruto in another group so there was a group of three when Naruto just _had_ to raise his hand.

"Neh, Asuma-sensei, what about Hanako?"

"What about who?"

I could have laughed if it weren't for the fact that I was trying desperately to disappear. Even the teachers don't know me, and I'm right on the list.

"Hanako Tanaka. She's right here"

I could have killed the boy. He just ruined my chances of being invisible, or so I thought.

"Huh? Oh her, that's her name? Well, I guess you can be her partner"

Ouch. That hurt. I'm known as 'her' and probably 'it'. Amazingly, no one even looked over at me. I bet they thought Naruto was just playing a prank or something. On a less wonderful note, now I'm stuck being Naruto's partner. Joy. What _does_ the world have against me?

At lunch, he sat with me again. I'm sure his friends are wondering where he is all the time. I'm starting to get annoyed, annoyed and nervous. What if they come over here to find out where he is? What if they notice me? I liked being invisible, it was less dramatic. And talking about drama, I had gotten a new book in the library today. The librarian recommended it. Yeah, she knows me, I go to the library a lot, so she knows my face and name. Anyways, apparently it was some sort of romance book and supposed to be really good. So that's what I was doing while Naruto tried to start up a conversation. Maybe he'll realize I'm not interested in talking to him and leave me alone. For a recommended book, it was pretty sappy and clichéd. That's probably my word for the month, clichéd. But seriously, I could state the plot before even reading the book. Strong willed girl meets boy. Girl doesn't like boy. Boy likes girl. Boy seduces girl. Girl falls unwillingly in love. Boy pulls away from girl. Girl feels hated. Girl confronts boy. Boy looses control of emotions. Clichéd happily ever after ending. The normal romance novel. I was just getting to a fairly good part when Naruto grabbed the book out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. I was asking about the English assignment. We have to do it at someone's house, and it can't be mine for a few…reasons…anyways, can we go to your house?"

Well, at least he was talking about homework. Maybe afterwards he can leave and I can go back to my life.

"Or maybe we can go to that new café and start it there"

Aaaaaand any further thoughts of him leaving me alone went down the drain.

"Okay, ya know what? I've got two questions for you" I said. I really was loosing my patience there. "Why are you suggesting that? It's like flirting/asking me on a date and you probably KNOW I'm going to say no. And why, oh WHY do you keep bugging me? You only realized I even existed on TUESDAY, so why are you so insistent on hanging out with me?!"

I had been digging my fingers into my arm and now my arm was bleeding. Naruto dodged my question as he grabbed my arm.

"You're bleeding! I'll take you to the nurse"

He grabbed my hand and basically dragged me to the nurse's office. I spotted Minako on the way and sighed. Life is just not going my way.

Of course after school his fangirls confronted me. Ha. I make it sound so civil. No, more like they cornered me and locked me in a closet. And it just _had_ to be the closet near the bathrooms. The closet stunk high to heaven and it was full of wet buckets and mops. I resisted the urge to scream in annoyance as I sat on the floor. I had tested the door and it wasn't going to open. I dug into my pocket and brought out my cell phone thinking that maybe I could call someone for help. But of course, I don't know anyone's phone number from here. That left me only one other choice. Yell for help. A few minutes later the janitor opened the door.

"Whatcha doin' in there girly?" he asked as he let me out, "Did someone trap ya in there?"

I resisted the urge to say 'No, I was following a man in a giant pink bunny costume.' Sarcasm. Not good in this situation. I thanked him instead and ran to my classroom to get my locker. I didn't recognize the flower in my locker, but I was beginning to become used to the fact that there was one basically every day. It still surprised me though. I had to read the card.

"Gladiola. You might not know about the flower but one of its meanings is 'give me a break' and that's all I ask. Just want to be your friend, is that so bad? Lighten up a bit, try to smile. I bet you're pretty when you do. See you tomorrow. – Naruto"

Hmph. He wants me to give him a break does he? You know what, I'm not gonna comment on it. Well, till next time, you're safe from my rants for this journal of mine. See ya.

* * *

sorry for the long wait. i'm not sure when i'll get to posting the next chapter though. hope you liked htis one! laters!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yo, sorry in advance for such a short chappie. i'll post a longer one, i promise. oh and sorry for the long wait. yeah, this is basically a very noneventful chapter...i'm embarrased to have written it. ha. well, usual disclamer. don't own anything...but hanako, her mom, her brother...and the fangirls, oh the fangirls. bane of my existence. anyways, enjoy...

* * *

Entry 7, Sunday

Holy crap! I just had the worst luck. I went with my mom and brother to go shopping. Usually I would stay home, but I want to paint my room and my mom said we could go look at some colors today, so I went. It was all going fine until we bumped into one of Naruto's fangirls at a clothing store. I swear they're following me. I didn't even know she was a fangirl until she started talking to me.

"YOU! YOU'RE THAT FREAK THAT KEEPS BOTHERING NARUTO-KUN"

My reaction? Oh crap. My mother saw me talking to her and waved. I bet she thought that this was one of my non-existent friends I talk about at dinner.

"I don't see why you guys don't seem to understand that he's the one bothering me, not the other way around"

"Shut up" she hissed, "I will not have you associating with my Naruto-kun"

"Your Naruto?" I asked. I was amused. Well, I was until the girl scratched my arm. Gave me a few nice, red, painful welts, she did.

"What was that for!?"

There was an evil, angry little glint in her eyes and I found myself backing away slowly. Who knows what an overprotective fangirl would do for their beloved "Naruto-kun". I just guess I'm lucky that I'm not upsetting a Sasuke fangirl. I would be long dead by now.

"Look, there's Naruto!"

I didn't actually expect that to work, but it did and I got away. That was stupid. Maybe I should've said 'Look, a distraction!' instead. That would have given me more laughs. Oh wow, look at that, a novelty souvenir shop. Oh, right now I'm writing at the food court, waiting for my mom; my brother went into a gaming shop. I'll be right back, I have to see about that katana they have in the window.

Entry 7.2, Sunday

There's school tomorrow. I could just die. The only good thing that happened today is that I bought that katana. It's just for show, but it's sweet! I love the engravings. There was one that had this fox with nine tails on it, but I just got one with a design of a lily on it. I just put it in my room. I'm redoing it and I hope it looks good. I think I'm going to make my room match the katana: blue, grey, and green. It should look really cool. Oh wait, the phone is ringing. I'll be right back.

Entry 7.3, Sunday

I'm so annoyed right now I'm not going to write anything. Well, okay one thing. HOW THE HECK DID NARUTO GET MY PHONE NUMBER!? Okay, breathe, breathe, calm down. Ignore the laughing of my brother. He's such an annoying eavesdropper. Don't know why he's laughing though, all Naruto was talking about was school work. He forgot basically every assignment we had over the weekend. Doesn't he have any other people to bother? Friends maybe? I _know_ he has friends. He's so exasperating…Ugh. I'm going to do something overly drastic one day, and it's all going to be his fault. Anyways, it's getting to 10. I've got to go to bed since there's school tomorrow, so, later.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

yay! okay, sorry for the suckyness once again. I'll get started on the next chappie right away! reviews make the world go round! japanese food too, but right now, i'm cravin reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo, the new chappie's up! yay! that's good luck on my part...or hitsuzen...or something. fate? well, i'll update soon i hope. usual diclamer: don't own the naruto characters but i do own everything else. yay! i own something! well, have fun reading! this chapter is definitely longer so enjoy.

* * *

Entry 10, Wednesday

Wow, I'm sorry for not writing. I've been having a LOT of homework. It's not even funny. I think I'm starting to deal with Naruto a bit better. Yeah, that's right, he's still following me around. Jeez, doesn't he have friends? Why doesn't he hang out with them? Anyways, let's get on to what happened today.

Well, apparently we're going on a field trip tomorrow. That's good right? Wrong. We're being paired up with our English partners. What the heck, right? So I'm stuck for the whole day with Naruto? Not even. This field trip is till Monday. MONDAY. Life couldn't be worse. We're traveling out of town and staying at a hotel for a few days. I'm not sure what the point of the field trip is, but it's mandatory. No faking sick for me. Drat. Anyways, on to the eventful part of my day. Opening my locker in the morning. Chouji's fangirls didn't give him any treats today, unfortunately. I didn't get any breakfast, so I was starving. When I opened my locker I was greeted by dirt.

Yes.

Dirt.

Lots of it to be precise. I could have screamed...or laughed, I mean, dirt. How original. Anyways, I spent all of homeroom cleaning out the dirt. I even found a few worms in there. I was surprised at that, I never thought they would even TOUCH a worm, but there were like ten. I had to place the worms outside the windows, the poor things, cooped up in my locker. I swear I saw Shino raise his eyebrow as I carried them in my hand to the window. Does that mean he knows that I exist? Dang. I was kind of hoping that it would be limited to Naruto. That's being naïve on my part I guess.

We had gym today. Joy. We were playing a game and were separated into teams of 9. I make it sound like I hate gym don't I? Whoops. Sorry. I love gym actually. It's just that I'm more likely to be ignored in gym. So yeah, teams of nine. We were ten. I spent the whole time practicing some martial arts behind the bleachers. Yeah I do martial arts, you wouldn't have known since I let the fangirls attack me, but I see no point in defending myself when that would cause more to attack me the next time. Not worth it. Anyways, when gym was let out and our class was leaving to change a group of fangirls came out. A mixed variety. Naruto's, Sasuke's, Shikamaru's, Kiba's. A few of them were distracting the gym teacher, saying that they had to get rid of a bucket of water from their class.

C'mon, say it with me. **Doom**. I had a baaaaaaaad feeling about this. Gotta learn to trust my bad feelings. One of them 'tripped'. Suuuuure, you tripped. Ha. Anyways, I got a bucket of cold water dumped on me. That's bad enough, but our gym clothes are white. White t-shirt and some extremely short navy shorts. Well, short in my opinion. So anyways, here's a soaking wet me standing there in gym while everyone else was laughing. Well, I'm sure everyone was laughing. I didn't look up to see if anyone pitied me, my embarrassment was bad enough. Did I mention white is see-through? Oh, I did? Anyways, I hate white shirts.

I ran into the locker room to change and just sat on the bleachers for the rest of class, ignoring the snickering and muttering I heard from the rest of my class. I was not only embarrassed, but upset. My hair was wet and I couldn't put it back into my ponytail without it ripping out some of my hair when I tried to remove the rubber band, so, my hair was down. Well, one good thing, it covered my face.

I didn't even bother to get Naruto to stop bothering me at lunch today. I just sat there sullenly as I nibbled on my lunch.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I shook my head. I noticed Naruto frown but I went back to poking at my pasta. I lost my appetite. Too bad, this was one of the _good_ lunches.

"Hanako…are you okay?"

I muttered for him to leave me alone. Did you ever notice that saying that barely ever works? Well, it doesn't.

"You have to eat something…here, do you want my fries?"

I ignored him and pushed away my lunch, resting my head on my legs. He tried shaking my shoulders and poking me but I didn't respond….well, actually I did.

"Can you not poke me, it hurts"

"Why? Do you have a bruise or something?"

"Actually yes, now please stop"

"What? Why do you have a bruise?"

I ignored him. No one is that oblivious…or…maybe some people are. You never know with Naruto.

"Fine, don't tell me, but eat something! C'mon, they're good."

He waved a fry in front of my face, trying to tempt me. I didn't respond so he poked me in my other side. I bit back a giggle; I was ticklish on my side. I saw Naruto grin before he poked me again. Of course I giggled again. What? It tickled. Eventually he had me laughing and I was begging him to stop.

"Only if you eat something"

"I hate you Naruto" I just had to mutter that. I think hate is over used. No one actually uses it in the right context.

"Luv ya too"

I froze. I know that was a common response, but it wasn't supposed to make your heart jump was it? I shrugged it off. I tend to feel like that when something surprises me, so that's okay, right?

"I'm not hungry"

"Of course you are" Naruto protested as he picked up a fry and held it in front of my mouth, "Eat"

I shook my head, but he was persistent. Darn him. I ate it from his hand. Ew, that makes me sound like a dog. But anyways, I did. He grinned. His grin is starting to grow on me I think. Well, anyways, it's good to see someone smiling at you once in a while I guess.

My heart felt like it stopped when I opened my locker. A white camellia. I know what that stands for. I gave it to my friend's mom after I say her new baby sister. She was adorable, so I gave her a flower that meant that. This is scary. This is not happening. Naruto is NOT telling me that he thinks I'm adorable. No. This is a mistake.

"You have a cute laugh. You should leave your hair down more often. Anyways, have a good day Hanako. We're going on a field trip tomorrow. Yes! Can't wait. – Naruto"

I dropped the note. My hands weren't listening to my brain. What was that? Well, he didn't say anything outright, so I'm guessing he was talking about my laugh. Yes, he was talking about my laugh…THAT DOESN'T HELP! AAAAAH! Okay, breathe, breathe. I'm going to block this out of my memory. This never happened. Okay, we're good. I shut my locker and walked out of the room.

Technically I _would_ have walked out of the room if I wasn't tripped. Oh yes, his fangirls are back. They hadn't bugged me for 3 days, and now they were back.

"What do you want" I said. I wasn't in the mood. I have lots of homework and the faster I get done, the more time I have for whatever I want.

"I thought we told you to stop bothering Naruto-kun"

Minako again. Natsumi and Katsumi were there too.

"Why don't you take that up with him them, excuse me, I have somewhere to be right now"

I wasn't planning on taking any crap from them today. I have too much to do, including pack. I wasn't all surprised when I felt an elbow hit my side, right where my bruise was. I was surprised at the pain, but not surprised at the violence. I winced and held my hand to my side.

"What the heck was that for?"

"We keep telling you to stay away from Naruto-kun, but you won't listen. Now we'll have to punish you"

"Look, punish me tomorrow alright? I've got stuff to do" I tried to walk away but one of them grabbed my hair. Hm. I guess ponytails are a liability. Well, after the pitiful little attack against me I limped out of school. No bus today, I missed it. I wasn't really hurt; the limp was for their benefit. If I act hurt then they leave me alone for a while. I didn't expect to bump into Shino though.

"Why do you let them attack you?"

I could have died. Wow. He speaks.

"What do you mean?"

"The fangirls. I know you can defend yourself. I've seen you practice martial arts."

"I've never heard you talk before. Thanks for caring, but I'm fine. Nice talking with you Shino"

I ran out of school after that. This isn't good. People are starting to notice me, and it's DEFINITELY all Naruto's fault. Darn him. Ack! It's getting semi-late. I've got to pack. Till later. Byes.

* * *

There, I hope this chapter was better. It was longer, so that's good. review please! They do make the world go round ya know? heh. yeah, okay, i'm really repetitive. Well, i'll update as soon as possible, especially if i have reviews! ja matte, till laters!


End file.
